Don't Be Stupid
by CACNTommyBoi
Summary: Songfic to Shania Twains Don't Be Stupid. Alex/Mitchie


**A/N: Okee so technically I should be writing an essay for school but I really wanted to do a songfic oneshot that I don't have to keep updating because I seem to be terrible with that. Sorry its short...Ignore any geographical anomalies I've only watched WoWP so thats where this is set. Also you don't have to know Shania Twain's **_**Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You) **_**but if you do this fic will be waaaay funnier :P  
>P.S. !if you is allergic to fluff leave now or forever be buried in the cute-pink-fuzzy-ness of it all!<strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything here I would be rich and famous...I guess that probably means I don't...damn.**

Don't Be Stupid (You Know I Love You)

**-Torres Residence, NY-**

"Alex calm down I was just talking to him, we have a project together!" Mitchie sighed over the phone, she loved the girl but Alex could be so stupid sometimes. It was just a science project and she and Chad were the smartest kids in the class.

"I don't know...he seemed he seemed pretty hot on your tail" her girlfriends voice crackled over the wireless connection. Ok fine so maybe Chad was a little friendly but that didn't mean Mitchie returned his feelings.

"Don't be absurd! He is just a nice guy, get you facts straight!" Mitchie half lied through the buzzing connection "Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me? Please?" silence filled the emptiness until Alex spoke again this time with a cold composure that Mitchie did not like at all.

"...fine I will see you in school, love ya." _Click_. Alex hung up her line before Mitchie could even say goodbye.

"love you too." The brown haired girl said into the beeping line before hoping into her neatly made single bed.

xXx

**-Russo Residence, NY-**

Alex woke to someone shaking her mixed with the smell of her mother's famous breakfast wraps.

"Alex...Alex...ALEX!" only one person had a voice THAT annoying.

"Ugggh relax Max...wait...Max? Max? MAX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" The half asleep teen shouted. (Loud enough to be heard by the neighbours upstairs and thus receiving a number of warning stomps.)

"What?" the younger sibling put his hands up defensively (an angry and somewhat sleep deprived Alex was nothing to be messed with) "I just wanted to know what's up with you and Mitchie? You seemed...aggravated over the phone yesterday." Max smiled to himself at his use of a four syllable word.

"I...it's just...wait why am I telling you? Come to think of it why are you still in my room? GET OUT!" and with that the youngest Russo sibling had dashed out the door (possibly in search of the nearest bomb shelter or army base, just to be safe)

xXx

**-Tribecca Preparatory High School, NY-**

"Hey, Mitchie!" Alex yelled across the crowded and noisy halls of the High school known as Tribeca Preparatory (Tribecca Prep for short)

"Alex! Hey!" Mitchie returned as Alex made her way over to her girlfriend of three months.

"So...you look particularly nice today..." Alex noted in an oddly questioning way "What or should I say _Who's_ it for?"

"Really? This? Again? Come on! Alex you need to stop overreacting! You even get suspicious when I paint my nails for a day!" This had been going on for way to long and to Mitchie, it was getting old.

"I...I just, you're the best thing in my life and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Alex," Mitchie sighed as she pulled the other girl into a hug "I want you to listen to me very carefully when I say this" she sighed again and pulled away slightly as Alex did the same so they could look at each other properly as Mitchie started talking.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I need you" and she kissed Alex on the left cheek.  
>"Don't be absurd, you know I want you" pausing this time with a kiss to the taller girls right cheek.<br>"Don't be impossible, I'm crazy about you" kissing Alex's nose.  
><em>"and"<em> Mitchie said pausing,_  
><em>"Don't be stupid, you know I love you!" the now slightly out-of-breath girl said before kissing Alex full on the lips.

Alex giggled and they were off to class.

**A/N: Sorry it's short I don't care if you review. I just hoped you liked it.**


End file.
